


Xmas Loving

by antoinettedarling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Twincest, manipulative remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinettedarling/pseuds/antoinettedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas Weekend at a Ski lodge...All men involved expected some fireworks to happen in the following days. But no one expected the first night to be the most explosive...or revealing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry pulled on his black Pea coat, and ran out into the snow after his lover, "Draco!" His voice got carried away by the heavily falling snow and whooshing wind. "Come on love! Draco...Wait up for me, please!"

The blonde flipped him off over his shoulder and continued to push through the snow quickly. Harry chuckled and ran to catch up with his quicker than usual boyfriend. He doubted that Draco was really moving that fast just to get away from him. Despite the man's icy hair, skin and eyes, he hated the cold, hated it with a burning passion. Just the sight of snow clouds hovering in the sky, just hours before snow actually began to fall, Harry would often find Draco staring out the window at the clouds with hate filled eyes and cursing quietly.

"Aw come on babe!" Harry was reaching Draco just as the man hurried into the hotel lobby, heading for the room they rented.

He finally managed to get right behind Draco, but his lover just shook his hand off his arm and snarled over his shoulder "Get off me!" He slammed into their room, Harry following close behind.

Watching his lover pull off his own black coat, Harry sighed and sat on their comfy king sized bed. Draco had wanted the best room in the hotel and so he'd gotten in it, he would get anything for Draco. The room held a king-sized bed, draped in comforters of Gold silk, a large fire place with a 'Never flicker out' spell on the flames, a comfy loveseat and a desk that held wine, firewhiskey and brandy bottles. Draco had lit up the moment he'd seen the room and that had convinced Harry that the cost didn't matter.

At the moment he was watching his very angry lover pace around the room, shedding his coat, shoes, gloves and mittens. Draco turned and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey taking a long drink before turning his burning silver eyes on Harry. He stared at Harry for a long moment and then Harry smiled sheepishly, "Can you at least tell me what I did?"

"Like you don't know? I told you that bloody party was going to be a bad idea, especially with him there!" Draco snarled, his pale hands turning even whiter as he clenched the glass of firewhiskey so hard that Harry feared the glass would shatter.

Thinking rapidly Harry went over the last couple of hours. Sirius, Remus and a hesitant Severus had planned a Christmas weekend at a fancy ski lodge in the north of France for their select group of friends. Remus had shown up of course with his lover, Severus. Fred and George had agreed, stating that they were bored with London. Hermione and Ron couldn't make the trip as they couldn't travel with their young daughter. Harry, at the last moment convinced Draco that the weekend could be fun, a romantic weekend in the mountains.

Christmas Eve had been their first night at the lodge, and they'd all agreed to a friendly little party. He thought that it'd gone well; the drinks had been flowing, the music good, the food excellent and tons of laughter. It was nice seeing his godfather, and the rest of his adopted family.

Ever since he had finally fulfilled his ambition of becoming and auror, and then become partnered with Draco in a business and romantic way, he really hadn't seen much of them. His lover liked to keep him to himself. Which was fine with him...But he did miss seeing his loved ones.

And so that explained why he was so confused about what Draco was talking about and who...He completely had no idea what was going on in his beautiful lovers head. Pushing his shaggy, black curls out of his face, Harry frowned, "Love...I don't know what or who you're talking about!"

Draco scowled and took another drink before exploding, "Sirius! That's who I mean!"

Now Harry was even more confused, he and Sirius had joked around all night. What had his godfather done that had offended Draco so? His blonde lover scowled as he read the confusion in his lovers eyes, "Harry you are so thick! The...Man had his hands all over you all night, flirting with you, practically crawling into your lap! And you just let it happen! How do you think I felt about that, seeing my lover of two years letting another man get so bloody touchy with him...In public?"

Shock spiraled through Harry's body when he finally realized what was going through his jealous lovers head. After the shock wore off just a bit he chuckled in surprise, instantly realizing that that was the wrong thing to do, especially when Draco's eyes narrowed on his and his hand twitched toward his wand.

Remus twined his fingers through Severus's and hummed to himself. He'd had a good time at the party; in fact he was a little drunk. The alcohol was filtering through his body and mind, conjuring images to pop up randomly, mostly of his lover, the dark and domineering Severus Snape.

At the beginning of their relationship no one had been more surprised that Severus had chosen him out of any man or woman to court. But the man had been persistent with courting of the werewolf. And over time and the persuasion of the very gorgeous man, Remus had given in. He couldn't really help it. The potions master was just so damn sexy and aggressive, just what the tame librarian had needed in his life.

And with his mental filter finally loosening up a bit, Remus was feeling a little horny. And there was only one man that could soothe the burn that was building up across his skin. And at the moment he was staring right at him, studying his tall, thin and dark profile. Severus had, with the urging of Remus, let his black hair grow long, halfway down his back. It was clean now, now that Severus had discovered a spell that protected his skin and hair from the grease that would build up from his constant potion making.

He waited until Severus closed their hotel room door and wrapped his arms around his back, pressing his body into his lovers back. Thankful that Sev's hair was bound in a leather band, he began kissing across his neck, his teeth nipping at the skin. His potion master stiffened, before sighing out, "Mm...Remy." He allowed the kissing just for the briefest moment before clearing his throat, "Remus, really I'm exhausted and I have to finish my work on the new version of the Wolfs bane potion."

When he realized that Remus wasn't going to stop in his efforts to arouse him just as much as he was, Severus pried his arms from around his waist and turned, pecking the perturbed werewolf on the lips. "I'm sorry love... Just tonight, I have much too much work to finish. Tomorrow I promise. Mm...I'm thinking on the floor by the fireplace...Just me and you, naked and writhing." He winked at Remus and then turned to the bed, opening his bag as he did.

Remus watched as Sev pulled out his notes and books and settled in at the desk, already completely absorbed by his research. He scowled and sat on the bed huffily. He wanted sex, in particular he wanted sex with Severus and most importantly he wanted it now!

But usually when his lover was so absorbed it was almost impossible to distract him. Usually he liked that in a man the amazing skill to concentrate on what he loved to do. Right now he wanted to be the one with all the concentration focused on him. Sev's burning black eyes locked on his when he evoked such pleasure in him that Remus could be heard moaning and whimpering three floors down if they had company at their home.

Merlin be damned if he was just going to give up so easily. No, he thought as he watched Severus stretch in his chair, he was not going give up on getting his lover to worship his body when he was so horny.

Sirius wandered the halls of the hotel, a cigarette held loosely in his fingers as he wandered aimlessly. He was sure that his best friend and, (shuddering as he thought of it), his godson were busy making love and cuddling with their devoted lovers. Disturbing as that thought was he still envied them, because they had what he did not, devoted lovers, someone to rely on, to lean on and to have returned all the same love and comfort. He would give his last bullock to have someone love him.

He'd been alone so bloody long, he'd almost forgotten what it was like to have someone there for him, mind and body. Of course Sirius put up a front that he was happy to be alone and independent. And yes he sometimes told his friends tall tales about how every other weekend he would bag a new bloke or bird, take them home for a night of fun, wild and meaningless sex. But really...he held love making in the highest esteem. He believed that it should only be done with someone who loved you and who you loved back. It was a deep connection to another person, another person's soul and...He'd really missed that.

Taking a long drag off is cigarette, Sirius tossed it haphazardly into a vase filled with potting soil and some strangely arousing purple flower's pot and continued on. He passed by a room and heard loud, identical laughter inside. He paused when he realized it was the Weasley twin's room.

That was just what he needed, to spend some time with two blokes who besides being as single as he was, were hilarious and a cut of his cloth. Those two men knew just how to have fun! They were never the serious ones in a crowd and could no doubt take his mind off how blindingly lonely he was.

He waved his wand happily, transferring a bottle of whiskey from the hotel's kitchen into his own hand and knocked twice on the door. Sirius frowned when he heard two startled noises, then what sounded like rushed and low talking and the sound of two people moving very quickly inside of the room.

In the next instant, the door pulled open and one of the twins stood in the door way. Fred, he figured as the man had a necklace hanging low on his bare chest, a silver pendant with the letter F, twined beautifully around an overlapping circle.

Fred smiled at him, his face red, "Oh Sirius...h-hey, what's up mate?"

Sirius took a step inside, sure that the twins wouldn't mind, usually they flocked around him adoringly. He was after all, (and in their own words), 'their idol and inspiration'. "I was wondering what you two were doing. I'm bloody bored and I brought whisky. There are a number of things we could do to raise hell in this hotel. After all, our chaperone' are busy." He snorted at his little nickname for Remus and Harry. But even as he was speaking his eyes were sweeping across the room looking for George to include in the conversation.

What he didn't expect to see was that the room held only one bed...And on that bed was George, hastily pulling his shirt back on. Before he could get it completely pulled over though, Sirius noted the matching necklace he wore, identical to Fred's only where the F had been on his twins, George's held a G. he also noticed the bright purpling love bites littering his chest, neck and abdomen.

It took a moment, but with the help of George's bright red cheeks and the way he constantly kept glancing at Fred with frightened eyes, Sirius figured it out.

The twins weren't the other two unattached men in their group...They very much had lovers, each other. His own cheeks blushing, Sirius suddenly began recalling how close the twins always were, not just mentally, but physically. They were always together, always close enough to reach out and touch if they so chose too. They hadn't found lovers from an outside source, they'd look to the person they were closest to, they'd looked to each other for comfort, support and love.

He probably should have felt appalled, or even disgusted at the idea of the twins loving each other beyond familial ties. And yet...he didn't, he just felt another rush of envy, and of heavy sadness and loneliness. Even these two had what he did not.

Love and partnership.

He could feel his flush as he stepped backwards towards the door. He ignored the curious glances the twins were giving him, not that they realized he wasn't a threat to their love, wasn't going to reprimand them or spread the word about their forbidden and secret relationship. Sirius just ducked his head and muttered, "Er...I can see that you're busy. I-I'll just go then."

Turning he reached for the doorknob but Fred was instantly there blocking his way, George a step behind him, flanking his right side. They instantly clasped hands, but their eyes were glued to his and nothing else, a curious and excited burning deep in both pairs of the light blue eyes gazing at him.

Fred smiled softly before saying, "Or...You could stay."

George picked up where his twin left off his own mischievous grin lighting up his angelic face, "And join us."

Sirius heard himself gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

Quickly avoiding the pillow that was aimed for and then thrown with all Draco's strength at his head, Harry yelped and fell off the bed and onto the floor. He peeked over the side of the bed and tried not to grin when he saw his lover's lips twitch up at the sight of him on the floor. Taking a deep breath, Harry raised his hands up in surrender, "Come on love...Just let me talk, two minutes okay?"

He watched the silver eyes he loved narrow thoughtfully and then Draco fell into the chair by the desk. Draco crossed his legs elegantly before saying, "Two minutes. And I have the right to end whatever I don't want to hear."

Trying very, very hard not to roll his eyes at how dramatic Draco was, Harry stood and slowly sat back down on the bed, "Okay...Where do I start..."

"You have a minute and a half."

This time Harry couldn't resist narrowing his eyes on Draco, who just cocked an eyebrow at him daringly. "First off Draco...EW!" confusion flickered in his blonde lovers eyes as he shouted the word. "Sirius is my bloody godfather for merlin's sake! I mean...honestly that's just wrong! How could you ever think that he and I would be remotely interested in one another that way? Do I look like a depraved mind too you?" He caught the answer forming on Draco's lips and muttered, "Never mind, don't answer that."

"But...He all over you...And how could anyone not want you with your bedroom curls, startling soul searching eyes and fucking fit body? How could he not be trying to take you from me?" Draco had started speaking loudly but as his deeply revealing words went on, they grew fainter and fainter and Harry found himself leaning forward instinctively.

Warmth flooded Harry's body. His lover, most of the time was, sardonic, straightforward and a little bit demanding. But there were moments that he lived for, where Draco let his facade break just a little bit, let his lover see the soft underbelly of his emotions, allowed him to comfort him and was the sweet and affectionate. This was one of those moments and, Harry realized that this might be one of the most important times. Because Draco was revealing himself, revealing his jealous and fearful worries to him, asking him for reassurance and comfort, even if he didn't know that was what he was doing.

Harry wasn't going to muck this up and hurt the man he loved. Slowly he got off the bed and walked over to where Draco was sitting. His lover was watching him carefully, his eyes locked on every movement that Harry made. Kneeling, Harry scooted forward until he could reach out and lay his hand on the blondes knee's, asking if the touching was okay. When he didn't knock his hand away, he smiled and stared into his lovers eyes, willing him to believe what he was about to say.

"Listen to me Draco Malfoy. No one could ever take me away from you. You are the smartest, most possessive, most protective, sexiest and most annoying man I have ever met." He smiled and reached up to push Draco's short, shaggy blonde layers out of his face, "And I could never want anything more than you. Just by touching me, talking to me and loving me every day, Draco...You've ruined me for anyone else, because I will never see anyone but you first."

Lips twitching and eyes definitely softening Draco whispered, "But he's so much more beautiful than I am. And I'm gorgeous."

"There will never be more than a family relationship with Sirius love. He's one of my best friends and one of my dad's oldest friends. Sure he's an attractive guy but I'm not attracted to him, I rather favor blondes."

Finally smiling softly Draco wrapped a hand in Harry's hair and softly stroked the curls he so adored, "You're turning me into a sappy Gryffindor but worse a Hufflepuff."

"Ye God's, we can't have that can we?" Harry laughed before looking back up at Draco, the hunger to fully comfort his lover deep in his gut, "shall I show you how beautiful you are too me?"

He didn't wait for Draco to answer, getting the answer from the way the blonde's heart and breathing had sped up considerably. Harry stood and walked behind him, his arms wrapped around Draco's shoulder and his lips neck to his ear. As his fingers danced down the shirts buttons, he let his lips teasingly graze against the blonde's small and adorable ear.

"You are so bleeding beautiful, sometimes I'll look at you and stare at the way your clothes drape across your body. Your shirt will hang open, just the slightest, or hug against your ribs only slightly. I don't know how many times I've had to stop myself from just ripping the shirt right off your body." His slow moving fingers paused and he finally allowed himself to do what he'd craved from the first time Draco had worn silk around him. He ripped the shirt, buttons flying everywhere and listened to the blondes startled and aroused gasp.

Reaching down, and trying to still his own hearts rapid beating, Harry pulled at Draco's zipper, his hand ghosting over the bulge in his lovers black pants. He got the pants open before moving his hands back up, inciting a half growl, half desperate moan from the blonde. Smooth skin met his fingertips as he stroked the sweet smelling and very pale skin on Draco's abs, ribs, chest and arms.

"I love your skin...It's like moonlight in the middle of the day, so rare and so very exquisite. My stomach practically dances when I touch your bare skin with my hands. It's quite possibly the softest thing I've ever touched. And it smells almost as intoxicating as it tastes..." he ducked his head back down and ran his tongue across one of Draco's shoulder blades, keeping his hand teasing at the same time. He smiled at the Goosebumps he was raising across the man's skin and kissed the back of his neck, enjoying the soft humming noise his lover was making.

When Draco lifted a hand over his shoulder and made to touch Harry, he captured the hand in one of his, he moved close to kiss each finger tip and then the palm. "Mm, do you know how your hands torture me love? You touch me with them and I feel fire. And it's such an intense feeling that for days after if I even get a glimpse of your hand my body is set ablaze again!" He sucked the blonde's index finger into his mouth and suggestively sucked on it, making Draco moan low in his throat.

Releasing Draco's hand, Harry moved in front of him and kneeled in between his dazed lover's legs. Smiling at how lost his Slytherin prince seemed to be, he leaned in his tongue flicking out to lap at one of the man's very sensitive nipples. He continued to torture the nipple, even through the gasped out moans and pleas and even through the bucking of the hips beneath him.

Only when his lover was begging under his breath did Harry pull back, "I love the way you taste...the way you respond to a single touch. Mm." he stared longingly and intensely enough at Draco's nipple that the blonde whimpered, his voice just as needy.

Glancing up and immediately taking in a very plump, pale pink mouth, (Currently being abused by Draco's worrying teeth), Harry groaned and pushed his face up to capture those lips in a heart stopping kiss. Their lips moved together as they always seemed to know how to, giving when necessary, taking when necessary and even battling for dominance when needed. Their tongues flowed together in tandem and Harry felt like he could die happy, knowing he would never be happier than when his lips were on Draco's.

Pulling back, his teeth nipping and pulling at the man's lower lip he sighed, his breathing growing ragged, "Mm...Y-Your mouth is intoxicating, I don't think I could last a day without having kissed them or having you kiss me in that burning man way. I could drink you in forever, happily."

Pecking the lips softly once more to avoid getting lost in them, Harry moved lower, dragging his face down his collarbones, chest and resting on his abdomen, letting the bulge of Draco's erection press into his ribs. "You know how many times I've fallen asleep here on your stomach after we've made love? Too many too count. You're body is like my cushion Draco...Warm, soft and comforting when I need it to be. Hard, strong and dangerous when needed, you're my pillar of strength and protection. The one I turn to first for everything." He kissed lightly high on Draco's stomach and smiled up at the man, who looked like he was readying to explode.

Pulling on the pants he'd loosened earlier, Harry yanked them slowly off, revealing each bit of new skin inch by inch. His stomach tightened at the sight of Draco's long, pink and bouncing erection, he growled low in his throat and wrapped his hands around his lover's thighs. Pulling carefully, Draco was tilted. His erection and ass lifted off the chair and into the air as his back and neck were protected by the many thick pillows on the chair.

Wrapping his hand around Draco's quivering length, Harry groaned with the man. "T-this...Is the most beautiful and only cock I've ever truly loved Draco. It's beautiful and responds to me so willingly." Looking up when the man wriggled his hips around trying to get friction, Harry spoke softly, "It's the first and only cock I've ever had inside of me, the only cock I've ever rode. The moment you were inside of me Draco...You branded me. You made it so that I could never want anyone else moving inside of me. Just you love, just you forever." He squeezed his hand lightly around the base of his erection, cutting the blonde off from coming.

Growling in response to the whimpers this treatment he received, Harry sucked his own finger into his mouth, coating it with saliva. Looking up, and noticing that the silver eyes were tightly shut, he spoke softly, "I've tried to brand you like you've branded me. I wanted to mark you as mine and ruin you for the rest of the world too. In the spot I seek approval and love from you."

He reached under Draco and pushed apart the cheeks with his free fingers, aiming and finding the sweet spot that would make his lover melt. Pushing into it slowly, he spoke soothingly, "Let me in love..."

"Harry!" Draco moaned out, trying in vain to get his violently quivering body to relax enough for Harry to slide in. he took a deep, haggard breath and stared into Harry's eyes as his body finally relaxed.

Sliding deep into the man's warmth, they both groaned at the feeling they were both feeling. Hunching over Draco's body, Harry moved his finger as his mouth descended on the slippery head of his loves cock. He sucked hard, wanting him to know that he meant every word, he adored every inch of his body, mind and soul, he wanted Draco Malfoy on the edge of coming and then he wanted him spurting down his mouth with his name screaming off his lips.

Bucking into his mouth and on and off his finger Draco's curses were turning into begging, "Please...Oh Harry...P-please H-harry."

Groaning in his throat at the provocative sounds, Harry slid another finger in and began aiming for the bundle of nerves hidden deep inside Draco's body. He knew instantly when he found it because shocked gasps and moans were all that seemed to slip out, the man didn't appear to be able to form coherent words anymore.

Releasing the base of the blondes cock, he wrapped his hand around himself and began pumping fast and hard, wanting to come with Draco who seemed to be right on the edge. Wanting to see and feel the fireworks, Harry slid another finger into his lover and swallowed his cock completely. The instant three fingers were opening him and slamming into his prostate, Draco screamed out his name and bucked wildly into his mouth filling it with his seed.

Harry swallowed greedily before pulling off with a pop, and with his fingers still pushing in and out of Draco, jerked himself into a mind-blowing orgasm. Silver eyes were the only thing keeping him grounded throughout the explosion.

A/N:


	3. Chapter 3

Remus slid off the bed and stretched, watching Severus from the corner of his eye. Sev's eyes were still locked on his research notes. Letting out a low sigh, Remus moaned softly as he pretended to massage his own shoulders and neck, his hands slipping under his shirt. He felt rather than see Sev's eyes glance up at him just a flickering look, then the look was gone again.

Trying not to scowl, Remus continued to stretch, his hands trailing down to the bottom of his shirt. Pulling it up, just a bit he ran his hands across his abs. "Mm Merlin. I'm so tight...Need to get a massage."

"Why don't you take a relaxing shower or bath?" Severus suggested, his hand jotting down more notes as he scanned his book.

"Oh love that sounds like a great idea." As he walked past Severus's desk and into the bathroom, he pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor, kicking his shoes and socks off as he went. In the bathroom, he sat on the edge of the large tub and waved his wand at the water that was pouring out, making it steaming hot and very sweet smelling.

An idea popped into his head and he smiled. Standing, he went back into the main room. Lying back on the bed, he waved his wand, conjuring a back massager that would work on its own. The massager touched his skin and moved against his muscles, vibrating and pushing into his muscles. Not feigning his low sighs and moans at the relaxing touches, Remus twisted his head so that he could look up at his lover just the littlest bit.

The potions master was glancing up at him, his eyes with only a tinge of dark lust in his eyes. Smirking, Remus stretched his neck and moaned out, "Mm, that's the spot...Yeah."

Rolling onto his back, Remus let the massager move across his arm to his chest and abdomen, the vibrating feelings making his groin tingle. He giggled slightly at the ticklish feeling and Severus called over, "Remus why are you being so silly?"

Tipping his head back to look at Sev, Remus grinned, "Mm, sorry love. Am I being too loud?" he waved his wand at the massager, making it disappear before Severus could respond and sat up, "I'll take this into the bathroom."

"Er...You don't have too. You weren't bothering me." Severus shifted in his seat and shrugged.

"Oh no, it's alright. You're working." Remus smirked and walked towards the bathroom door, not bothering to hide the tent his erection was making in his thin pants. He felt Sev's eyes on his body and moved sensually, pushing his hair out of his golden eyes.

Inside the bathroom he giggled at the effect he seemed to be having on Severus. Slipping off his pants, Remus slipped into the steaming hot tub, relaxing against the cushioned side. Wrapping his hand around his erection he moved it slowly, holding off his orgasm, but wanting the sound of his pleasure to reach his lovers ears.

The pleasure built up in his gut as he moved his hand on himself. As good as it felt though, it felt nothing like it would if Severus was doing it, if Severus was touching him. Just the thought had wild images in his mind, flaring and building like lava in his gut.

"Oh...Merlin..." he whispered, pleasure flaring through his body.

"You're calling out an old, dead guys neck while jerking off?"

Remus opened his eyes and jumped when he saw that Severus was standing in the doorway, staring at him. The lust burning in his pure black eyes was rivaled by the amusement pulling at his lips. Severus stepped closer and stood next to the edge of the tub, his eyes raking over Remus's body, lingering on the cock held in his hand. "Can't you think of anyone else's name to moan out?"

"You weren't here for me to adore."

"Mhm. Well I'm here now. Carry on." Sev smirked at him and his eyes moved pointedly down to his cock.

Biting his lip, Remus began stroking himself again, his eyes locked on Sev's eyes. Lifting his hips, he moved his hand quickly. The arousal flared up again, easier now as his object of pleasure now in the room with him, watching him. Little breathy sighs and moans spilled off his lips, and sweat grew on his forehead.

Biting his lips, he reached out with his free hand, brushing his fingertips against his Sev's hand. "Sev..."

"I want to watch you until you're ready for me Remus." Severus's voice was low and husky.

"Oh..." Remus leaned back against the tub and bucked his hips into his hand, pre-cum milking the water up.

Sev watched him jerked off, until Remus was panting out his name and practically quivering with need. "S-stop and don't come."

Remus bit his lip and watched his lover step back, kicking his shoes and socks off. His black shirt was off next. He folded it gingerly and laid it out on the cabinet by the toilet. His hands moved over his belt and then it was loosened with his a tinkle as his fingers pulled at the zipper. Watching with bated breath, the pants fell to the floor and Severus was bared in his completely beautiful glory. His long, thick and hard cock glistened in the light. It was red and angrily spilling copious amounts of pre-cum.

Stepping gingerly back to the tub and then stepping inside, Severus knelt with his knees on either side of Remus's. Licking his lips he dipped down, his lips almost on Remus's, "You are a brat..."

"Your brat." Remus grinned and flicked his tongue out to barely touch Sev's lips.

"Yes. Mine." Sev closed the space between them and covered his mouth with his own.

His hands wrapped around Remus's thighs and he yanked them up. Remus wrapped his legs around the darker man's waist and pushed his waist up, rubbing their cocks together under the water and making his love groan low in his throat. He let Sev's tongue dominate the kiss and continued to twist his hips tantalizingly. He moved his lips back enough just to whisper, "Sev...I need you in me."

"God Remus...I love when you talk like that." Severus growled low in his throat and pushed his hips lower, rubbing himself against Remus's needy hole. He chuckled at the werewolf's whimper and whispered hoarsely, "Is that where you want me love?"

Unable to talk Remus nodded anxiously. Sev smirked and reached under water, positioning his fingers at his lover's hole. He stopped pushing with his fingers when the werewolf shook his head, "No. I don't need that...Just you. You know you want me tight I know you do."

"Fucking hell." But Severus nodded and positioned himself, "Ready?"

Nodding again, Remus relaxed and sighed at the first push from his potion masters hips. Resting his head on his lover's shoulder, Severus thrusted in roughly and they both groaned when he slid into the tight space. His shallow thrusts soon became unbearable too Remus and he moaned low in his throat, "More Sev!"

A sharp nip on his shoulder made him gasp and allowed Severus the time to shove in all the way. Filled to the hilt, Remus gasped and his nails slid roughly down his pale back, eliciting a low, dark growl from his passionate lover. Sev pulled out, almost completely out and then slammed back in, making the water from the bath tub splash wildly over the sides of the tub, drenching both of them completely.

Reaching up, Remus undid Severus's hair from its holding and spasmed with pleasure when a blanket of soft hair as black as his lovers eyes flowed over his life partners shoulders and spilled across his chest. Taking in gasping breaths, he breathed in the spicy scent of his rambunctious lover and moaned at all the sensations his body was being subjected too.

When Severus began aiming for the edge of his prostate, teasing little touches of pleasure, his nails instinctively sank into his back and Remus began nipping and sucking bites and kisses across his neck. His dark lover pulled back and captured his mouth in a dangerous kiss, pulling Remus to the brink of exploding with pleasure. Moaning into the kiss, he whimpered, "Severus...I love you."

"Mm, my Remus. Want to see you reach the stars."

"Harder baby...Please."

Answering his plea, Severus slammed repeatedly on his prostate, driving Remus into a quivering and moaning frenzy. His lovers name was constantly falling off his lips even as he tried to concentrate on the punishing kiss bruising his lips. For the most part, his lover was quiet, only the occasional groan and whisper that sounded suspiciously like his name was pulled from his mouth.

When he did speak it was an order, but an order that Remus had no problem following, he'd barked out, "Remus I want you to come. Now! Jerk yourself."

Reaching down, he wrapped his palm around himself and pulled hard. Feeling his orgasm coming, Remus opened his eyes, instantly finding his eyes locked on Sev's dark, loving gaze. Then his world stopped, his heart thudding so loud that he could hear it, his skin feeling like it was pulling away from his body and his cock twitching as his cum spurted out into the water. He could feel Severus still above him as his own orgasm took over and then he felt his lover quivering in sync with his own shaking body. it was perhaps the sexiest feeling he'd ever felt, his Sev pumping his come into his body as they shared their orgasms with each other.

Collapsing back against the bath tub Remus grinned as Severus looked up at him, once his quivering was through. He grinned happily and pushed up to press his kiss to his lips lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

"J-j-join you?" Sirius heard himself, stuttering and took a rash couple of steps backwards, tripping over an ottoman. The bottle of whiskey he'd brought smashed on the ground, seconds before he fell right on top of it. He hissed at the pain as the glass dug into his palms, cutting into his hands.

Fred and George were instantly there, on their knees and asking if he was okay, at the same time pulling his hands up to examine them. Sirius stared at the almost identical men worrying over him and despite felt a buzz of warmth at the fact that not only was one person comforting him but two.

Fred's blue eyes stared into his as he asked softly, "Are you okay Sirius?"

"I'm okay, just a few little cuts."

"Never knocked over a man by asking him to join us." George laughed.

A sharp feeling ripped away the comfort that Sirius had felt only moments before and he turned bright red at the fact that he allowed himself to think that these two men would want him for anything more than, a one night shag. From George's words, it was obvious that this wasn't the first or even the second time they'd asked another man to join them in bed.

Pulling his hands out of theirs, he pushed away and stood, pulling out his wand angrily, ignoring the blood dripping out along the thin stick of wood. He waved his wand, vanishing the particles of glass from the floor and scowled, "I'll be going then."

"Wait...What, why?" Fred stood, along with his twin and studied Sirius's face, desperation in his eyes.

"Please don't leave..." George pleaded his eyes just as desperate as his twins.

Sirius closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, "Listen to me...The both of you. I respect and admire the both of you very much. And I promise not to tell anyone about your relationship. But...I won't participate in it."

Both of the twins' faces fell at the same time, George looking down, his expression unreadable. Fred was the braver of the two it was obvious because he continued to stare into Sirius's eyes, "You don't find us attractive?"

Studying the twins with not a friend or mentors eyes, Sirius looked at the twins with a man's eyes. The dark red hair was cut attractively and their bangs fell in a way that he'd always adored. Their skin, pale but freckled with gold spots that were oddly intriguing. They were fit that was too for sure, but it wasn't just their bodies that caught his speculative eyes, it was 'their' eyes. Ocean blue eyes, sparkling with mischievousness and charm. They were captivating and at the moment a little desperate and sad, it made him want to soothe away that hurt.

He cleared his throat and looked away before answering, "Of course you're both attractive. But...I just can't be..."

"Can't be what Sirius? We would make you feel good...Make you feel amazing even." George was talking again, those his eyes were the sadder of the two.

Looking quickly away from those sad eyes or he would give in and take the young man in his arms and do the best to comfort him, Sirius shook his head, "I-I just don't want to be...No I can't be..."

Fred and George exchanged a look before studying him closely for several long moments. Fred took a step closer making Sirius take another hesitant step back, "What do you think it is that we want from you Sirius?"

"It's obvious that you want a shag isn't it?" Sirius tried not to choke on his words and tightened his mouth to stop the disappointed quiver that was threatening to spill out.

Taking in a startled hiss, George stared at him incredulously, "is that you think? That that's just what we want from you?"

"Isn't that what you wanted from all those other men, you never knocked over by asking them to join you?"

"Sirius, he was joking when he said that!" Fred searched his face wildly, his voice strained.

"We've never asked anyone to join us before. No one but you..." George added.

Incredulity filled the original marauder as he stared at his disciples. It was very clear that they weren't lying, they didn't lie about serious things and this was a pretty damn serious issue. "B-but then...Why did you ask me?"

"He's really never had any idea." George half whispered to his twin, his eyes wide as they began to sparkle wildly.

"We hid it well." Fred replied, his eyes sparkling too, even as he reached out to run his hand across his twins shoulder and then back.

Sirius followed the hands movement, noting that George seemed to have a heavy sensitivity on his back because he shivered and his eyes drooped half way shut as his twin touched him lightly. He dragged his eyes away from the alluring sight and frowned, "Idea about what? Hid what well?"

Smiling softly at him, Fred shook his head, "Haven't you ever wondered why we always want to be around you Siri, how we constantly follow you around like little puppies?"

"The way we hang onto every word you said, did everything for a single glance, a single bit of praise or even a laugh or two?" George sighed softly, reaching up seemingly instinctively to stroke the back of his twin's neck, this time getting a shiver from 'his' actions.

"Y-you...W-we get on well. We have fun and we're friends." Sirius didn't know where they were going with this...But the unknown still had his heart pumping wildly and his palms sweating.

"We were never just friends with you Siri, no matter how hard we tried to be." Fred sighed sadly and leaned into his twin for comfort. "We listened to your every weekly conquest and pretended to be entertained with those stories."

"And at the same time we were hiding our own obsession and adoration for you. We had to hide that those stories of all those people you were shagging, was tearing us apart." George pouted adorably and looked away his face turning pink.

"Because you see...from the first time we saw the marauders map, the first time we laid eyes on you and started hanging around you, getting to know your charming self...We've been in love with you."

Suddenly faint, Sirius felt his jaw drop open in shock and mumbled, "I need to sit...And think, and possibly have a hard drink."

Chuckling George eagerly took his arm and led him over to the couch, Sirius was extremely grateful that it wasn't the bed. He could hear Fred tinkling around in the background. He hoped the man was pouring him a large scotch. His mind was a blinding whirlwind.

He found himself examining every memory that he had with just him and the twins, and there were definitely plenty. Times where he'd caught an adoring look from one or both the twins or caught them whispering to each other. At the time he hadn't thought anything of it, they were just his platonic admirers, but now the looks and whispers to each other seemed to take on another meaning. They seemed very suspicious all of a sudden.

A hand pressed a cool glass into his hand and he took a large gulp, swallowing down half the cup of brandy. Taking in a deep breath as his world seemed to steady, Sirius glanced up at them one at a time, "Okay...Now, what did you say?"

Fred rolled his eyes playfully though there was a hint of fear sparkling in their depths, "I said that we, meaning Georgie and I, are in love with you."

"Oh...that's what I thought you said." Sirius took a deep breath and let it out, he wasn't sure what to do next and so he said, "I'm not really sure what's supposed to happen next."

"Well it's a good sign that you haven't run out of the room screaming." George joked.

"I guess the next question to ask would be, how do you f-feel about us?"

Before Sirius could answer though, George made a tutting noise and said, "How about before you answer that question we clean up your hands? They're still bleeding and they have too hurt."

Sirius looked down and saw that his hands were smearing small droplets of blood across the half full bottle of brandy. "Oh, yeah I guess they do hurt." They were kind of stinging.

George shook his head and took the glass from Sirius's hand, putting it on an end table next to the couch. "Freddy will you get me a cloth please, wet preferably."

Fred ruffled his twin's hair before going to get what they needed. George studied Sirius's palm, "Do they hurt?"

"Not too bad."

Smiling softly, while studying his hands still, George softly spoke, "Fred's a little more...Talkative than I am Sirius. But, I can speak for myself. I do love you, and he does as well, for years now. And there's nothing that I would like more than to have you love us back but I don't want you to just because. If you feel like we're pressuring you and you just don't want to hurt us, than I don't want you to join us. I only want you if you want us back, really and honestly. I want a future not a one night stand. I couldn't stand having just a taste of you and not being able to have it again and again."

Biting his bottom lip and feeling his heart thud roughly in his chest, Sirius stared at George in shock. He didn't think he'd ever heard the man speak that many words all in one sitting. But it wasn't just the amount of words it was the actual words. It was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to him. Still staring at George, he didn't notice Fred walk in right away, but then the man was kneeling in front of him.

Fred took his hands in his own and very gently with tweezers picked out the small amount of glass embedded in his palm. He winced apologetically each time he pulled out a piece of glass and strangely the action had Sirius's heart fluttering. Murmuring to himself Fred spoke quietly, "I think that's all of it."

He the wet rag off the table next to them and pressed it very gently to Sirius's left hand, sponging up the blood and cleaning the wounds. After repeating the action on his right, Fred put the rag away and held his hand out, George handed him a wand and his twin waved it over his palm, closing up the scratches and deep cuts.

Very gently Fred ran the tips of fingers across his healed hands, "How does that feel?" His voice was a whisper.

Staring down at the man who'd made such an effort to take care of him and comfort him, Sirius felt his heart fluttering wildly. Just the thought of Fred's kind care and George's soft but heartfelt admission of their love, made strange things happen to his stomach.

Glancing up at him, his finger tips still grazing against his palms, Fred frowned, "are you okay Sirius?'

"I'm...Just do one thing for me, the both of you."

George finally met his gaze, "Anything." Fred nodded in agreement next to him.

"I just want..."Sirius had never been so bloody nervous in his life. It just wasn't like him to be so out of control and not in charge of himself. He cleared his throat and tried again, "I just want you to kiss me, one at a time. So I can see something."

He watched their reactions interestedly, George flushing a very pleasant red, (he wondered how far across his body that blush would go), and Fred smiling almost shyly. Dragging his teeth over his bottom lip, Fred leaned in, "Do you care who goes first?"

Sirius shook his head, and watched as the twins glanced at each other, apparently speaking silently too each other. George nodded once and then Fred beamed, "I love you Georgie." Chuckling, his twin just rolled his eyes and winked at Sirius who was fidgeting on the couch impatiently.

Fred glanced back up at Sirius, definitely a lot shyer, and whispered, "Now?"

Smirking in amusement, Sirius nodded and leaned in. The redhead took a deep breath and followed his lead, slowly as though to give him the time to still back out. Hesitantly, the twin pressed his lips against Sirius's. Fred's lips were soft, the kiss was slow at first, but then the twins hunger pushed through and he pressed harder against the older man's lips.

Groaning at the crackling sparks that ran threw his body, the marauder pressed in too, his hand wrapping around the younger mans neck. Tilting his head to the side he nipped at Fred's bottom lip. He hummed happily when the man opened his mouth and slid his tongue in, instantly he could feel the mischievousness and challenge in his kiss. Their tongues battled, his tongue winning but the other mans tongue always thrusting with fighting and daring.

He was probably the dominant when it came to his relationship with George. But Sirius knew he was a whole other league. He was the dominant in sex and kissing; only softening with more gentle lovers. He bit roughly on Fred's lip as he pulled off the kiss and he could feel the younger man trembling precariously.

With hooded eyes and the tip of his tongue licking out to taste the man's taste still on his lips, Sirius turned his eyes to the other twin and crooked his finger at him. George was, oddly enough, bolder than his twin had been in the beginning. He came at Sirius, supporting himself on the couch with his hands, his body mostly leaning against the older mans.

The only thing that was wrong with the picture was that George kept looking down, his cheeks warm. Knowing that he would appreciate a gentler kiss that his twin, Sirius lightly took his chin in his hand and lifted until George was looking up at him, he winked wickedly and ducked down to brush his lips against the coy mans.

Feeling the twins shocked sigh against his lips, Sirius pressed harder, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. George seemed to welcome it because his fingers reached up to capture a few locks out of the older man's hair as he opened his mouth and dragged his tongue along his bottom lip. Losing a bit of control at how aggressive and soft at the same time the redhead could be. Sirius wrapped his arm around George's shoulders and neck and pulled him up, pressing him closer to his body.

George groaned low in his throat and bit his bottom lip very lightly with his teeth. Sirius smiled into the kiss and decided to 'really' kiss the sweet man. Opening his eyes, noting happily that George's were still closed, Sirius caught Fred's eye and winked at the man who was studying them hungrily. Fred grinned at him and nodded.

Scooping the quieter redhead into his arms, Sirius pushed George down on the couch and draped him across it, following him with his own body. He pulled back when his young disciple gasped loudly and opened his eyes widely. But when Sirius ducked down to suck at his lip, the redhead under his body groaned loudly and his eyes fluttered shut.

When a hand slid up his shirt, stroking up his spine, Sirius pulled back with a sigh and glanced over at his shoulder at Fred. "Come here Fred. Come distract your twin…"

Moistening his bottom lip with his tongue and smiling wickedly, Fred crawled closer. Still touching Sirius, he ducked down and ran his tongue along the inside of his twin's mouth. Groaning along with George the older man wiped his mouth and reached down with his hand to pull up the shirt the younger man had just put back on. He leaned in and ran his mouth along the sensitive skin along the man's side, and listened to him gasp into his twin's mouth.

Fred pulled off of his twin's mouth and glanced down at him, he whispered, "Concentrate on his abs and hip bones."

Locking eyes on the man's blue eyes, filled with dark lust, Sirius took an experimental lap at Georges exposed abs. From startled moan it gave him, and the arching of the other body into his front, he gathered that Fred knew best when it came to pleasing his twin/lover. He watched as the man went back to kissing his twin, and wrapped on arm under Georges waist to keep him arched and easily accessible to his roaming mouth.

Tonguing across his tight abs and hips, Sirius could feel the bulge in Georges pants pressing against his neck and collar bone. He sensually began rubbing into it, wanting…Needing it already. Scooting lower, so that his head was level with the hard cloth covered cock, he quickly popped open the pants. He chuckled when he noticed that the man wasn't wearing any underpants. For just a second, he allowed himself to wonder if they'd noticed that about him and had copied him.

Then he was back to concentrating on the almost freed cock. He pulled the pants off the man's pale, beautiful legs, ass and groin and groaned softly at the sight of George's pink, long and absolutely darling cock. He heard a chuckle and glanced up to see Fred studying him as he studied his twins cock.

Suddenly wanting to involve Fred more, Sirius grabbed his wand from where it'd fallen on the floor and waved it at the couch they were barely on. The couch suddenly widened four times its natural size and Fred made a surprised noise when his knees were knocked out from under him and he fell over onto the couch.

Grabbing his leg, Sirius flipped the more dominant of the twins over and crawled until he was above him, his leg rubbing torturously against George's crotch. He stared into Fred's eyes and mischievously leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You know all the spots that turn George into a quivering, sex kitten. Why don't you tell me where yours are?"

"Why don't you find them…?" Fred whispered back.

But from the way, Fred was rubbing the inside of his thigh and the sensitive part of the back of his knee against, his hip; Sirius thought it wouldn't be too hard to find them. Dragging the tip of his wand along Fred's shirt, the fiery tip burned the shirt open, the heat making Fred gasp and then go very still to avoid being burned. From the way the younger mans erection grew even harder against his stomach though, Sirius figured that the man must like a little danger, a little pain and roughness.

Planting bites along Fred's abs, Sirius moved down. He tapped his wand against, first George's pants and then Fred's, too busy studying the men's suddenly naked bodies to listen to their nearly identical gasps. Smirking wickedly, he reached down with one hand to stroke at the back of Fred's knee, making the twin shiver violently on the bed and clenched his fingers around the couch cushion. With the other hand he happily wrapped his fingers around George's erection.

"Hm…Now which of you shall I have first?" He growled low in his throat, making both twins look up at him.

George automatically blushed and smiled a little, coy grin and Sirius was tempted to press his lips down against that little mouth. He would've if he hadn't caught the defiant look on Fred's face. He narrowed his eyes on Fred's, "I think I'll have you first."

"I'm not a bottom Siri."

"Have you ever tried to be?" Fred shook his head and Sirius continued, "Then don't be so quick to say no."

Fred pursed his mouth and narrowed his eyes on Sirius, but the older man just ducked down and kissed his unwilling lips softly, "Come on Fred… You can trust me." But Fred still looked stubborn, so Sirius glanced at George, "Help me convince your brother that he wants me to make love to him."

Smiling softly George rolled his eyes, and leaned into to whisper into his twin's ear, "Freddy…You remember how you told me that one day you would like to try it…Well think about it, we have finally have him, finally have Sirius. And he wants you, this is your chance to try it, with someone you love."

Pouting now, Fred took in a deep breath "why are you so bloody wise?"

"Because I'm half you…And I got what you didn't." George laughed and nodded at Sirius, to go ahead.

Sirius pushed open Fred's legs and grinned at the sight of the man spread open for him. Fred watched nervously as he picked up his wand. "Relax…I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Taking in a deep breath, Fred nodded after a long moment, "I know."

Sirius growled low in his throat and pointed the wand at Fred's hole, silently charming his hole clean and stretching it. Throwing his wand to the side, he reached down, making sure to brush his fingertips against Fred's erection and balls. "God you're sexy…" he murmured as his fingertips finally brushed against the man's gaping hole.

Pressing his fingers in, very slowly Sirius could already feel the warmth and spark that the feeling of sinking deep into Fred's body, caused to fill his body. Biting his lip and already breathing hard and deep he pushed his fingers in, deep and hard.

Fred gasped beneath him and arched into his touch, his body begging for more even as his mouth cried out Sirius's name.

Making sure his new, defiant lover was comfortably stretched, Sirius pulled out his fingers and Fred automatically wrapped his legs around his waist and arched into him, slicking their cocks together. Ducking down, Sirius pushed their bodies as close together as possible. With one hand he steadied himself behind Fred's hole and with the other he buried it into that intoxicating hair. Brushing his lips against the redheads, Sirius lightly kissed. And then he slid in.

Inch by inch, Fred took his cock willingly. His low moan of pleasure mixing with Sirius's low sigh of adoration at the virgin tightness. Once he was completely in, he stilled his hips giving Fred the chance to get used to his size and shape. His hands and mouth he kept busy however. His hands swept sweet, and soothing caresses across the freckled skin that was positively intoxicating at the moment. His mouth worked on the young man's, keeping him distracted from any uncomfortable feelings or pain that his cock may be causing the virgin.

When the man nodded slowly, and mumbled into his mouth a single word, "Move…" Sirius had never felt such a need to lay claim to anyone. Let alone two people. At the thought of the two men who were to be his lovers, he opened his eyes and reverently stared up at the fascinated George.

The blue eyes were trailing across his body, joined with his twins and they couldn't seem to get enough of the sight. When Sirius pulled almost completely out of Fred, earning a begging groan from the man, he locked eyes with the softer twin and slammed back in. He watched George bite his bottom lip, and wanted to kiss the bruises and teeth marks away.

As he moved in and out of Fred, Sirius watched George watching and dropped his gaze down to the man's obvious erection. Growling at the sight of the pre-cum dripping slowly down the sides of the twin's cock he wanted to taste it. "George…Give me the taste of your leaking cock."

Burning red, George reached down and hesitantly dragged the tip of his finger through the thick trail of pre ejaculate. He scooped up a pleasing amount and slowly reached his finger out for Sirius. Moaning at the feel of Fred experimentally squeezing his tight muscles around his cock and the sight of the other twin reaching out a finger full of his own come for him to taste, he leaned in and lapped at the finger sucking and licking it completely clean.

Snapping his hips particularly hard into Fred, aiming for his prostate the whole time, Sirius shakily demanded, "George touch yourself, jerk it hard and perfect…But don't come…I want you to explode into my mouth."

Burning red, with humility and intense need, George leaned back against the bed frame, his hand wrapping around his own cock. Biting his lip, he moved his hand up and down, twisting his hand around and gasping at the feeling. His eyes were locked on the older mans and the look in them was completely sinful.

Watching the redhead move closer and closer to coming, Sirius looked back down when Fred moaned out his name and clenched his shoulders. "I...n-need to come."

Nipping his neck, Sirius growled, "Wait your turn...Your brothers first."

Fred growled right back, "Well then he had better hurry the fuck up! And you better stop aiming for my...Prostate!" he shouted out the last word when Sirius aimed for his prostate deliberately.

Sirius grinned wickedly at him before glancing back at George, who was now a withering mess on the couch next to them, his hand moving quickly. He reached out and grabbed Sirius's arm, "I...I'm going to come too..."

Stretching up, so that his hips were still snapping into Fred's, Sirius aimed his head towards George. "Kneel, put yourself in my mouth."

Shaking, the other twin nodded, placed his knees on a pillow and straightened up. His cock held perilously close to Sirius's mouth. He hesitatingly ran a hand through the older man's hair, and sighed, "God Siri...You've no idea how long I've wanted to run my fingers through your hair."

"Then hold on to it, when you put yourself in my mouth."

"Siri..." George panted out at the same time that Fred moaned his name out law and begging.

Thinking he'd never ever heard anything so insanely sexy, Sirius moaned, "Hurry up George."

He gripped the base of the man's erection when he moved in closer and took a long lick up the head of his cock. Purring low in his throat at the taste, he took the swollen cock into his mouth and swallowed hard. George groaned and his fingers curled into the marauders hair, tightening roughly.

Sucking hard he reached with one hand to fondle his balls, pulling George to the brink of explosion. Another hand joined his and he glanced down, Fred's hand had joined his. "H-he likes it like this..." Fred's hand closed over his and he pulled lightly. Sure enough his twin gasped loudly and began bucking wildly into his mouth, coming with a shout.

His cum shot into his mouth, filling it completely before Sirius pulled off and swallowed hard. He licked the last remaining drops off the head of his cock before looking back down at Fred, "You're allowed to come now by the way." Then he slammed repeatedly into Fred's prostate, his own release was building up in his veins.

"Oh thank Merlin..." Fred threw his head back and moaned loudly as he arched, into his slapping thrusts.

Feeling the shooting wetness between their bodies, Sirius groaned and dipped down to press his body to the other mans, quivering as Fred's inner muscles tightened unbelievably around him. He shook wildly and gave into the firestorm firing up in his veins. His hips jerked forward once more before he emptied himself into Fred.

Once he stopped quivering, two pairs of arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. Sirius sighed happily at the pairs of lips on his neck and face and opened his eyes to gaze into first, Fred and then George's eyes. The sweeter twin, George, smiled down at him, "Um...Wow."

"Yeah..." his twin sighed next to him.

"And now all of a sudden you're speechless?" Sirius laughed, but even in his ears he could hear it was hollow. He couldn't help it. But now that the twins had gotten what they'd wanted from him, would it turn awkward...Would they recant their expressions of love? Would he be left out in the cold alone again?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMPLETE

Draco stretched next to Harry and lazily his lips turned up into a smile, "Mm...That was nice."

Trying not to smile to smugly, Harry nodded, "I agree."

In a silent moment, loud noises from the room next to theirs broke the silence. Turning their heads at the same time, Draco and Harry raised their eyebrows at each other and then chuckled. "Well i told you that not to worry about Sirius wanting me."

"Why?" Draco gave him a confused look and cuddled into him.

"Because he's the one in the room next door, fucking his brains out, cant you tell by his voice?"

"That's...Really?" when Harry nodded, Draco burst out laughing.

Amused Harry leaned up on his elbow, and stared down at his suddenly laughing lover, "What's so funny?"

"Don't you remember who's in the room next to us?"

Harry thought for a long moment, trying to remember who'd picked what room, and then he flushed horribly, "The...The twins!"

Draco started laughing again and shook his head, "Hm, I guess I really never had to worry, apparently he prefers redheads and two of them." He smiled sweetly pecked the brunettes cheek.

"You never had to worry Draco...I love you, only you." Harry ducked down to press his lips into the blondes before settling next to him.

"I know...but you know how I get love. I'm just so worried that one day you'll realize you can do so much better than me. But then I remember that you love me, for some weird reason." He laughed again and ran his fingers through Harry's hair, "I love you so much."

"And I love you too, Mr. Malfoy." He chuckled once and tangled their fingers together, "Merry Christmas Draco."

"Mm Severus...Just leave it down and come to bed." Remus sat up on the bed and raised his arms out for Sev to fall into.

Severus gave him a look over his shoulder and ran his fingers through his long black hair, "You know I hate having it down."

"But I love it." Remus pouted.

His expression softening, Severus let his hair back down and walked over to the bed, in his graceful, sensual way. He crawled up on the bed and over to Remus, hovering over him, "You my manipulative werewolf...Are insufferable." He pressed his lips into, (as he put it), his insufferable werewolf's, ever so softly.

Pulling back only a little, Remus smirked, "Me, manipulative, insufferable? Never!"

"Oh please Remus, the strip tease in front of me, that unbearably sexy massage and then going into the bathroom where you jerked off and moaned so loudly that I could hear you out here?" Severus sat back and smirked, "I never realized how devious you could be when you were horny. I kind of like it."

Remus chuckled, "Well then maybe you should make me hornier more often."

"Perhaps we'll work on that this weekend, Hm?" Severus moved off him and stretched out on the bed, his head on Remus's chest. "Did you have a good Christmas love?"

"Oh yes. I loved my present."

Tipping his head back, Severus smiled, "You liked the book then? It was really hard to find but I knew how much you wanted it."

Remus raised their entwined fingers and kissed his their fingers, "Not the book but yes i did love it, thank you so much."

"Oh then what present?"

"You."

His black eyes widening, Severus flushed and then tipped his head away to hide the color in his cheeks, "I love you..."

"I love you too." Remus sighed and pulled the blankets over them.

Sirius turned his eyes away and tried to control the anxiety building in his chest. They were instantly drawn back when Fred sat up though and leaned over him to kiss George softly, their lips dancing slowly and obviously lovingly. They were obviously in love. Something he was beginning to think would never happen for him.

He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable moment when the twins would ask him to leave their room and their bed. But all he heard was a soft laugh and then George saying softly, "Think he's asleep?"

Rolling his eyes behind his closed lids, Sirius shook his head, "No he's not asleep."

"Oh good." It was Fred this time, and then his lips were covering the older mans.

His twin's lips caressed his neck and he murmured, "We were worried that we wouldn't be able to tell you again tonight."

Confused, Sirius opened his eyes, "What on earth are you on about?"

Fred rolled his eyes, "He's talking about telling you how much we love you again."

Suddenly all the warmth filled his body again and he bit his bottom lip, "You really meant it then?"

"Fred I think he thinks were sexual deviants who only wanted him from his body."

"Us?"

"Yes, can you believe it?"

"Hardly, we're the sweetest, most compassionate twins in London."

"Fred darling we're not in London right now."

"Oh right..."

Watching in amusement, Sirius rolled his eyes before reaching up and spreading his palms across both young men's mouth. "Would you kindly shut up?" He took in a deep breath and studied them both, "You r-really meant it then? You l-love me?"

"Yes, we love you." Fred smiled happily.

"Do you...Want to be with...Us, like in an r-relationship?" George flushed and absentmindedly, traced his fingers through the hair beneath Sirius's belly button, leading down to his now soft cock.

Smiling broadly, Sirius hooked an arm around each of their waists and pulled them in to cuddle into his sides, "Well if we're going to be fucking nightly, then yes I suppose we do have to be in a relationship, wont we?"

George made a happy sighing noise and Fred kissed his shoulder just as happily. He curled into them and breathed in their warm, loving scent. His body hummed with amazing warmth. He finally had someone to love him, actually two people. Sirius smiled, he was finally loved and in love.

It was everything he'd ever asked for.

"I guess it's true what they say..." He murmured.

"What about?" Fred asked, his fingers twining with his twins across his chest.

"Christmas really is a time for miracles."


End file.
